oot_speedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
No IM/WW
The category "No Item Manipulation, No Wrong Warp" (No IM/WW) aims to complete the game as quickly as possible without the use of any glitches that fall under item manipulation or wrong warp. The primary consequence of these glitches being banned is the need to complete the Shadow Temple and Spirit Temple. Obtaining the medallions from these temples will trigger the light arrow cutscene (LACS), after which one can progress to the end of the game. There are a number of different routes for this category, includ: N64 1.0 WESS Escape route, N64 bottle route, VC WESS Escape route, VC No WESS Escape route. It is thought that the N64 1.0 WESS Escape Route could be the fastest, but this is currently unclear. N64 1.0 Wess Escape Route '-Kokiri Forest' Back flip off Link's House by taping up-right and heard the stones. Jump over the stones to get a blue rupee (5R). After that get 2 green rupees from the bushes (7R). Then get the blue rupee behind Mido's House (12R). Now you want to enter Mido's House. Open all of the chest but the bottom-right one (23R). Exit Mido's House and grab 2 more rupees from the same bush as before (25R), as well as grab the blue rupee by jumping over the stones again (30R) enter the shop. Grab the blue rupee in the back of the shop (35R), now buy 2 sticks and 1 Deku Nut (0R). '-WESS Escape' After you've bought 2 sticks and 1 Deku Nut, exit the shop and preform WESS Escape. '-Hyrule Field and Kakariko' After you've WESS Escaped, and obtained the Fairy Ocarina, talk to the first owl. Then backwalk to Kakariko Village. Once you've entered Kakariko, grab the red rupee on top of the construction site. once you've gotten that, preform a Navi dive to enter Bottom of the Well. '-Bottom of the Well' With the N64 1.0 route, you want to preform "Blank A Bottom of the well Chus." after you've obtained the chus, tap right and equip your chus to your C-button. Then save warp. Rupees, Castle, Zelda Once you have your chus, exit Kakariko. Preform owl skip by targeting the sign and walking out of the way of the owl's text trigger. As well as preform Schrödinger's Chain. then acquire the 3 red rupees on top of the closed bridge (80R). Make your through the market, then enter Hyrule castle. Bonk into the tree after talking to the owl and get hit twice by the skulltula, this will make your hearts go down to 1 full heart, then climb the vines. Surpass the outer guards and make your way toward the crawl space to enter the castle. Once here we'll do a damage boost with a stick, up onto the ledge and enter the crawlspace. Avoid the guards and go talk to Zelda. '-Master Sword' After you've acquired Zelda's Letter, preform shield-less Zelda's Lullaby Cutscene Skip. Once that has been skiped, don't save and continue. Talk to impa and enter the Castle Market. Enter the Bazaar Shop on the left after entering the Market. Buy the Hylian Shield and enter the Temple of Time. Once entered, preform the Swordless Door of Time Skip. Now grab your sword and become an adult. '-Graveyard, Dampe, Shadow early' After you've watched the long Master Sword Cutscene, pause and do a save warp. Exit the Temple of Time and head out of the market into Hyrule Field. Once you exit the market, hold left and backwalk to Kakariko. Now make your way to the Graveyard. Find the stone that has the Dampe Race underneath. Do the race and get the Hookshot. Now void out of the room by sidehoping past the stone wall that closes, then sidehop back. This will void you to the start of the race. Exit Dampe's Grave. Preform Shadow Early to get into Shadow Temple. Hover Boots, Shadow Temple Once in the Shadow Temple, Hookshot past the gap, then move all the way to the left of the room, move down again and enter the maze. The path you need to take to enter Deadhand's room is move through the first wall, then the opposite side of the room, then the up-right side of the next room. Now, in Deadhand's room you want to Jump slash one of the hands to start the fight. The way to do the adult Deadhand fight is to do a Power Crouch Stab then one regular slash. He will start to run away, use a visual cue to jumpslash him to finish the fight. Grab he Hover boots and exit the room. Take the same path as before backward. Now we want to spin the Truth Spinner untill we reach the correct torch, this is random every time so we just go in order from 1-3. Note that it is never the first or last torch. Once you've surpassed the Truth Spinner and enter the door it opened. Once you reach the room with the Beamos, turn left (Or right if you're back walking) then enter. Collect all the silver rupees and get the key. Jump down the hole to the left of the key room. Preform Block Skip, jump on the boat and play Zelda's Lullaby. Either kill the stalfos or stand on the very very back of the boat so they can't hit you, either way don't die and take the boat all the way. Now you can Shadow Boss Key Skip, or get the Boss Key. either way you have to do a mega sidehop with hover boots across the vally. Then either Do the BK Skip or use the key you got from the BK room. Now enter the Bongo-Bongo fight. Before this fight starts, you want to hold down, this will make it so Bongo doesn't move around you and he will stay right in front of you. than once the fight starts and he isn't behind you, get ISG. Now that your sword is glowing again you want to take out your Hookshot and shoot both hands, just aim right in the middle of the two hands when they start charging at you, then run at him. You should stun him and he will die. Shadow is now done, so enter the blue Warp. 'Dodongo's Cavern, Minuet ' After you've gotten the Shadow Medallion. Exit the Graveyard and make your way to Death mountain. Enter Dodongo's Cavern. Slash a chu on the rock wall to blow it up, Make your way to the pressure switch on the right side of the cavern, this will open the door on the other side of the cavern. Enter the door and there will be a staircase you need to blow up with a chu. To do this you backflip and pull chu mid-air. Climb the staircase and enter the door at the top. Hit another pressure switch and enter the door, there will be a bridge with a gap in ahead, just jump past it. at the end you'll want to reach the platform to your left by just jumping to it with adult link. get your bombs and exit DC. After you exit DC you want to head left and to Death Mountain Crater before you get too excited, there is a rock you have to blow up with your new bombs. There is another rock, but we can skip this with a precise jump. Now make your way to Magic by climbing the high wall. Blow up the wall too Magic then talk to the fairy by playing Zelda's lullaby. Exit the fairy fountain after you've gotten magic, make your way to Goron City. Once here you want to use the shortcut too Lost Woods by going two levels down from where you entered, use a bomb to explode the rocks. You can skip mido here by backfliping over him with a good angle, and holding the hookshot. Once past Mido you want to make your way to Lost Meadow. Preform a Ground Jump to grab the high ledge and move forward untill you're at the big goblin, get behind him and preform Minuet Skip by getting into a postion behind the goblin and backwalking and pulling a bomb on the same frame with 1/2 a heart or less. Save and don't continue. Construction